monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Inagami Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Inagami are a very unique species of monster classified as Elder Dragons. The "Javon Dragon" as it is sometimes called was unknown to the Guild's knowledge until a group of researchers studying the Bamboo Forest suddenly disappeared. The Guild then sent hunters to investigate the area where the research team lost contact. Later the hunting party reported to the Guild that they were attacked by an unknown species of monster. This monster species was later revealed to be Inagami the creature from ancient legends by a small local village within the Bamboo Forest. Habitat Range Inagami make their home in the mysterious Bamboo Forest. Ecological Niche Inagami are large and powerful predators armed with serrated teeth and thick strong claws. They also use their tail as a lure for prey. With these weapons and tools, Inagami make short work of their prey. It is currently unknown if the Inagami are either the sole top predators of the Bamboo Forest or that they compete with other predatory monsters. Biological Adaptations Many of an Inagami's body parts have evolved to fit within the Bamboo Forest such as its tail, horns and face. The horns and tail in particular have changed due to a long term and unique symbiosis with the bamboo. In ancient times the Inagami once had wings, but over time they used them less and, less leaving only remnants of the wings the species once had. Despite the lack of wings, Inagami is able to ooze a healing substance from its body to cover the wound and harden that injury for protection. This substance can also be used to perform certain attacks such as forming temporary wings for gliding short distances. Inagami is able to breath a white, gloomy substance from its mouth that can put potential prey to sleep. The scales of an Inagami have a high resistance against all sorts of attacks but combine both strength and beauty together while the tendons have good elasticity. Each fiber in the tendons has a lot of strength and supports Inagami as it performs its quick, agile attacks. The claws of an Inagami can leave a deep gouge in the earth just with a single slash, causing the ground to shake. The Inagami's most striking ability is its ability to summon bamboo. Its unknown how it is able to summon the bamboo from underground but it is believed to be able to do this by its tail being an enrichment for the bamboo rhizomes, making them grow very quickly, using the bamboo itself as a weapon to catch foes off guard. Behavior Inagami are aggressive to any intruders that enter the Bamboo Forest. This is due to a village taking advantage of the Inagami's strange power in attempt to grow their crops during a bad harvest season. By doing this, they broke their peace with Inagami which lead to Inagami destroying the whole village, leaving it in ruins. The Inagami had lived in peace with that village for hundreds and hundreds of years, not didn't bother them a single time. This suggest that Inagami were once peaceful Elder Dragons and suggests that Ingami maybe more than it seems. Category:Monster Ecology